Missing
by mcetchenforever234453
Summary: This is a camp lake bottom fanfiction! McGee WAKES UP ONE MORNING TO FIND GRETCHEN MISSING ! will THE ADVENTURE GO ON IF THEY FIND GRETCHEN? If they find gretchen will the story stop there? read to find out! RATED T JUST IN CASE!
1. Missing

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing . (nothing ,nadda**)

** **MCGEE'S POV ****

I yawned feeling a heavy sleep pull at my eye lids begging them to close. I jumped out of bed and looked around my room. I noticed the alarm clock I set up a couple of weeks earlier read 2:30 am. What was I going to do now? It was 2:30 and I was now awake. What was really weird to me is why was Gretchen's bed **EMPTY**. So I sat at the edge of my bed until I started feeling weary. I put my head on my pillow with that question in mind. Why was Gretchen's bed empty? Once again I woke up but this time I felt renewed! I checked the time it read 8:30am. I woke up just in time to. As soon as I woke up sawyer popped his head in once he saw me up he said "Good morning camper! Is squirt still sleeping?" I just sat there wondering. Where is squirt? "I think he's in the bathroom." I said looking at the bathroom door just in time to see squirt walk out. " Good morning McGee, Good morning sawyer!" He sounded more enthusiastic than ever. That question was at the back of my mind where is the beautiful black haired girl with pigtails that goes by the name GRETCHEN. That's when I popped the question " Hey sawyer do you know where Gretchen is?" I looked at him impatiently and tapped my foot." Nope haven't seen her but if you want we could go looking for her after we eat breakfast."I thought a moment "sure "I exclaimed!

** **GRETCHEN'S POV****

I was somewhere dark and I could swear I could make out the outline of someone near me! The next thing I know they started walking out of the shadows but I already knew who it was befor HE stepped out of the shadows.


	2. Breakfast

**CHAPTER2 ****THIS One tells you who it is**

****MCGEE'S POV****

I processed what sawyer told me on my way to the mess hall. I sat down at one of the tables and sighed. What if I didn't find Gretchen? What if Gretchen had got hurt? That was when rose bud put a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. Or at LEAST I thought it was oatmeal! Squirt sat next to me and started eating. I just stared at my food and stirred it. I looked at squirt and that was when he said "McGee are you going to eat that?"McGee then said "no, go ahead and eat it. "

** **GRETCHEN'S POV ****

I was tied to a chair and thinking about McGee when I saw them come out of the shadows and I saw three men step out of the shadows. One was small and had a crown on his head and the other two were tall and strong. I knew who they were in an instant and I got an Idea. I then said "let me go king Tutendodo! I will do anything." He said "Become my queen and I will let you go. "I then "shouted in your dreams."He just stomped and left. Well now my only hope is that McGee and Squirt come soon.


	3. Sawyer?

**An: Hey guys I know I haven't been on for a while but to make up for it I will be doing a contest for this new chapter of missing! To be allowed in the contest please enter a name and comment it's that easy! The contest is in this chapter you will find hints to some of the camp lakebottom episodes. To win you have to give the exact name of the episode and list how many times you have seen the clue throughout chapters 1-3! The prize is you get to give me suggestions for chapter 4 ! Good luck readers and remember R&R! P.s. I don't own anything just the plot!**

**_**MCGEE'S P.O.V**_**

I was still waiting for Squirt to finish his breakfast! He was on his what 8th bowl of oatmeal or whatever that grayish slop is. Then Squirt finally announces "I'm done Mcgee, let's go find Sawyer." Finally, I like Squirt and all but I really wanna find Gretch. The both of us headed out towards the over grown soccer field. I still remember the time Gretch, Squirt, and I found that freaky book and summoned a **paranormal groundskeeper** who wouldn't let anyone step on the grass! When Squirt and I reached the shed we couldn't believe our eyes there was Sawyer on his desk or at least part of him. The zombies Head was on the desk, his arms were in what I was hoping is mud, his left leg was in his blender, his right arm was sticking out of the freezer, and his upper torso was in a big trash can full of water! I gently nudged the sleeping undead counselor. "We're under attack rally the troops and assemble the can… oh it's just you Mcgee!" I should have got that on video it was the funniest thing I've seen all summer! "C'mon Sawyer lets go find Gretch!"We started in the dark creepy forest! I saw a pair of bloody sunglasses on the floor next to my feet. They just reminded me of the time Gretch helped me vanquish **Bloody Marty**! That's when out of nowhere I saw **FleaBiscut**! "Hey, Buddy have you by any chance seen Gretchen?" I said to the horse! He replied in an instant! " Yeah I saw her being carried by **Two buff looking Mummy's and One short looking mummy** Why?" I released a sigh of relief!

**_**Gretchen's P.O.V** _**

I was struggling to get the bandages that were over my mouth off when all of a sudden I felt them being cut _NONONONO _This means King tutendodo is going to try and get me to be His queen! I really should tell him I'm only one man's Queen! When the bandages were cut off my mouth and eyes I met a pair of undead eyes staring back at me I knew in a matter of a time the midget king was going to start yelling at me. I was surprised when he didn't yell at me but He sloped me. I was getting tired of waiting for a knight in shining armor! I still remembered that night like the back of my hand! I even think I saw **Fleabiscut** in the shadows!

_Flash back time _

_I was sleeping soundlessly in my cabin dreaming about my one true love! I all of a sudden heard the squeak of the cabin door opening then the slam of it being shut. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and still thinking I was in a dream I let the m stay there that's when I felt them raising me up into the air and I saw the outline of a little kid wearing a tiara or crown. When we were walking in the shadows I saw Fleabiscut before the person carrying me knocked me unconscious and the next thing I knew I woke up here!_

_End of flashback time _

After the slap came a punch to the mouth and a deadly choke. All I knew was I was going to have a black and blue neck in 7 minutes!


	4. Please read!

Hi! we have a winner and it is Viktoria (Guest)! But unfortunately she is not a member and she forgot to mention who says the clue so Now I realized If you can please join the site or Please enter as a member! Im so sorry guys I am truely deeply sorry!


End file.
